Velo
Velo is a HTF Fanon character. Character Bio Velo is a blue green badger with purple face markings and a swirly mustache. He's always seen wearing an orange bike helmet. Velo loves to ride bikes and makes sure to do so everyday. While he's often very nice he can get pretty competitive when it comes to something. He is also shown to be an errand boy for many jobs, often delivering pizza or mail. Due to this job, he is sometimes a target of theives and has to out bike them. Velo also has a large amount of stamina and can keep up an activity for a long time, which is why he is able to ride his bike for long times. However once he rounds out of stamina, he will sleep almost instanly and for a long time, with almost nothing being able to wake him up. Velo is sometimes seen on his bike for the entire duration of an episode. He is also proven to be French and speaks with an accent. Velo's helmet helps him in a way similar to Handy's hat, as it protects his head from danger. Most of his deaths involve his head, or vehicles like his bike. Episode Roles Starring *Detour De France *Chain Reaction *The Brake Break Featuring *Fastest Tree Friend in the World *Down and Derby *Re-Tired *On a Rollerblade *Cash Dash *Car-mageddon *Race Yourself *Le Petit Lynx *Indy Grab *Beyond Frilled *Attack of The Killer Bicycle Appearances *Tree-Chained *How's That Even Possible? *She's Mime *Not-So Very Cold War *Look Ma, No Hands *Gag Me *Accidentally Safe *Josh's Little Helpers *Down the Truck *Red On Arrival *Snapped My Fingers *Don't Book Now *Not a Fan of Sports *Capture It All Off *Tramped Cards Fates Deaths #Detour De France - Head is cut in half #Chain Reaction - Hit by a car. #Fastest Tree Friend in the World - Legs explode from pedaling too fast. #How's That Even Possible? - Crashes into tree. #Down and Derby - Smashed into by Flash and Spaz #She's Mime - Killed when his motorcycle explodes. #Re-Tired - ran over by a tire. #The Brake Break - .Hit by car. #On a Rollerblade - Hit by car. #Not-So Very Cold War - Killed by grenade. #Car-mageddon - Ran over by racecar. #Race Yourself - Crashed into a tree. #Gag Me - Crushed between a car and a wall. #Accidentally Safe - Crushed by the motorcycle's pieces. #Josh's Little Helpers - Ran over by Stacy. #Le Petit Lynx - Killed by fireworks. #Down the Truck - Died inside explosion. #Indy Grab - Head is bisected. #Snapped My Fingers - Knocked into a wood chipper. #Don't Book Now - Face blown up by a balloon. #Beyond Frilled - Crushed by Dell. #Attack of The Killer Bicycle - Impaled by the handlebars. #Capture It All Off - Died inside the massive pile up. #Tramped Cards - Beheaded by a road sign. Injuries #Chain Reaction - Hands are ripped off, cut by thorns. #Race Yourself - Hit in the face by nails. #Gag Me - Injured when he crashes into a wall. Trivia *His name is based off "vélo" the french word for bike. *Until The Brake Break, Velo had no tail. Category:Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Mustelids Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 24 Introductions Category:Badgers Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive